


WISH | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "This is the lamest wish I have ever heard of."When Momo awakens from her deep sleep because of a nightmare, she searches through her toys for something to comfort her. Though she didn't expect a blue creature to appear, Momo's wish comes true.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 26





	WISH | DAHMO

Momo hated nightmares. 

She hated everything that had to do with them; the odd things she would she, the sweating, the tears, the loud and fast beating of her heart. She hated it. She hated that she would be usually awakened by them when having just ate a lot. She hated she would be so scared she screamed and fell from her bed, stand back up and walk to her sister's room to cuddle. 

Momo hated nightmares. 

She hated she had yet again saw one and was left on the floor, wiping the tears and sweat that streamed down her face. She hated that she couldn't go back to her sister's room to cuddle. Mina was cuddling anything lucky girl tonight. 

Momo was told not to disturb Mina.

She was told to always stay in her room at night because she would trip over things in the dark. She was told not yo leave her bed at night because the monsters underneath it would be annoyed. 

Momo went out either way.

She searched for something to take her mind off the nightmare. Something to help her sleep without having to disturb her sister. 

Momo found something. 

She found a big shiny — although she could barely see —thing. It was weirdly shaped. She didn't know why it was in the box with her toys or why it made noise whenever she would shake it around. Why gold dust would fall out of it everytime she rubbed it.

Momo rubbed it more.

Shes squealed in joy when a blue creature jumped out of it, clutching it's back as it whined. She smiled when it told her she had one wish, whatever she wanted to have, the creature would make it come true. 

Momo thought about it.

She giggled lowly and stood up from the couch she was sitting. Looking at the blue creature in the eyes— it was shorter, so she didn't struggle — she opened her arms wide.

"I want to cuddle." Momo told the creature her wish.

It laughed, as if it was mocking her. The creature held up it's hand as it nearly chocked. It laughed so much, tears were coming out of it's eyes.

"Your wish is cuddling?" it had stopped laughing "Out of everything you could've wished for?"

Momo nodded happily. 

She was focused as the creature sighed and talked about turning into it's 'regular form' after making someone truly happy. It wanted to make sure cuddling was Momo's real wish. She bit her lip in anticipation as it moved closer, head leaning against her shoulder. 

"This is the lamest wish I have ever heard of." Momo patted it's back as they hugged and it shook slightly. 

It's blue skin turned white in a blink of an eye, beautiful blonde curls appeared on her skull and the red clothes she wore were replaced by pink pajamas. 

Momo was truly happy. 

She loved hugging the creature. It took her worries away, having someone to hold onto. 

Momo played with it's hair.

She didn't know if she was allowed. It's hair was soft and beautiful. They smelled of vanilla and tickled her neck. She couldn't help it when hugging her tighter, palm softly caressing it's back. It was like the creature had gotten to sleep. Like the creature was the one that needed to rest.

Momo understood being in an oil lamp was tiring. 

She laid the creature on the couch, only to face the beautiful being of a girl. The creature had taken it's regular form. She giggled, interlocking their finger after joining the creature on the couch.

Momo was the big spoon for once.

She breathed in it's scent and melted into it's touch. The nightmare was long forgotten and she knew there wouldn't be one for a very long time. Especially if she got to keep the beautiful creature by her side. 

Momo promised to treat it right if it stayed.

She knew the creature wasn't having a good time in it's lamp. She realized the people it had offered wishes never cared about how it felt. How their wishes would affect it.

Momo would take care of the creature. 

She hugged it closer and closed her eyes. They could help each other out.

After a good night's sleep, of course.


End file.
